


Random Miraculous Love Sqaure Short Stories

by ShiitakeSue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, no, no tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: Just read the title.





	Random Miraculous Love Sqaure Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! These are meant to be random.

Prompts: (No I currently don’t know what ship each prompt will have and don’t ask because that just makes me want to write less and less for you guys, thanks!)

1\. Minimal  
2\. Fake Dating (AU) (mainly aus i didn’t add into my other work)  
3\. 1960s (AU)  
4\. Snow globe (of ladybug and chat)  
5\. Butterfly (akuma)  
6\. Collection (Adrien’s collection of ladybug) (Ladrien)  
7\. Collection part 2 (Marinette’s collection of Adrien stuff) (Marichat)  
8\. Expresso  
9\. Kimonos XD  
10\. Pinwheel (ladybug’s Lucky Charm = her Lucky pinwheel from her childhood)  
11\. Wallpaper (Marinette’s Of Adrien) (Adrienette)  
12\. Dorks (Ladynoir/Adrienette)  
13\. Ten Favorites (things a game) (Adrinette, after the reveal)  
14\. Lyrics  
15\. Light  
16\. Pencil  
17\. Chevron  
18\. Architecture (fluffy)  
19\. Fortune teller (Mari and Adrien go to a fortune teller with surprising results)  
20\. Self-Portrait  
21\. Designing  
22\. Modeling  
23\. Real Selves  
24\. Luck  
25\. Unlucky  
26\. Zodiac  
27\. Storm (Mari is afraid of thunder and lightning during storms)  
28\. Cloud  
29\. Kaleidoscopes  
30\. Star gazing  
31\. Music bonding  
32\. Cloud  
33\. Fruits and Veggies  
34\. House work  
35\. Miraculous (teen beach movie (AU))  
36\. Rainbow  
37\. First Date  
38\. Breakfast  
39\. Fancy Romantic Dinners In Paris (like Lady and the Tramp sort of thing except not Italy)  
40\. Identity Shenanigans  
41\. Adrien is hot and a total cinnamon roll  
42\. Ladybug is sexy  
43\. Chat is just no, what a flirt  
44\. Mari is so kind and wow  
45\. Discovery (not about identities though)  
46\. Underground  
47\. Elevator  
48\. Closet  
49\. Coming out  
50\. The movies  
51\. Fairytale  
52\. Graveyard Shift  
53\. Amusement Park  
54\. Sleepover  
55\. Parade (in Paris) (To celbrate lb and chat)  
56\. Dance  
57\. Mutual Support  
58\. Confession (Marichat)  
59\. Proposal  
60\. Wedding  
61\. Anniversary  
62\. Acceptance  
63\. Your appreciated chat noir  
64\. Midnight snacks (Marichat)  
65\. Flowers (Adrinette)  
66\. Shopping  
67\. Chocolate  
68\. Intersection  
69\. Domestic  
70\. Angels  
71\. Hunger  
72\. Horses  
73\. Candy  
74\. Time  
75\. To do  
76\. A lost key  
77\. Feathers (and Adrien’s allergies)  
78\. Phones (if Adrien has heard that voicemail)  
79\. Fire  
80\. Rehab  
81\. My BFF  
82\. Unwritten  
83\. The law  
84\. Tears  
85\. Dead Leaves  
86\. Tunnels  
87\. Change  
88\. A wish  
89\. A blind date  
90\. Mather-in-law Marinette  
91\. January (it’s the best month)  
92\. Cables  
93\. Dehydration  
94\. Battle  
95\. Status Update (cuz Chat needs one apparently)  
96\. Alone  
97\. Ghosts  
98\. Cooking baking  
99\. Detention  
100\. Summer love  
101\. I dare you  
102\. It was an accident  
103\. Family secrets  
104\. Take my hand  
105\. Bubble bath  
106\. I’m here.  
107\. Finally alone  
108\. Leap of faith  
109\. A special gift  
110\. Picnics  
111\. Sunshine  
112\. Please?  
113\. That looks like it hurts  
114\. Unexpected event  
115\. Style Swap  
116\. Stumble  
117\. You call this a joke?  
118\. Mari’s and Adrien’s kids  
119\. Perfume (Adrien the fragrance)  
120\. Fireworks  
121\. Road trip  
122\. Party  
123\. Magic  
124\. Beads  
125\. Watching a movie  
126\. Playing video games (Ultimate M,S. 5)  
127\. Sharing  
128\. At the beach  
129\. Ice Cream  
130\. Adrien hates dogs  
131\. Singing  
132\. Playing an instrument  
133\. OTP  
134\. Cuddles  
135\. Soft  
136\. Temptations  
137\. Instincts  
138\. Butterfly kisses  
139\. Side effects  
140\. Fashion Week  
141\. How I see it  
142\. Monday Motivation  
143\. The bottle game  
144\. Shake it off  
145\. Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests at all times so...just comment down below to let me know and I can add your ideas in! Thanks for reading my works and remember to hit that kudo button! Now, BUG OUT!!!!


End file.
